Mind the Gap
by crazy4TVDandSPN
Summary: Tension runs thick between the brothers as Sam's secret is revealed. A hungry Demon ambushes the brothers seeking Sam's knowledge about Lilith. Sam being sick doesn't help matters any more. Can the Winchesters get out of this unscathed? And to what ends will they go to save each other? Hurt!sam and Protective!dean.


OLA! Okay! Starting another story is the last thing I need! But I was watching season 4 episodes and the brother angst tore at my heart! Poor Sam! I just couldn't NOT write this! And it definitely won't exceed more than 3 chapters! Maybe even 2!

It is just some brotherly fluff! You know the usual. Hurt!sam and protective!dean.

I hope you like this small story!

Summary: The brothers are ambushed by a demon seeking Sam's power and knowledge about Lilith and it won't stop until it gets what it wants! Sam being sick didn't really help matters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Sam or Dean or Bobby or Lilith(who would like to own her anyway? BUT the Demon illustrated is completely MINE!

Chapter One

Sam didn't know if he could feel any more worse than he did right now. His whole body ached and he had a raging headache. Sam burrowed deeper into the blankets trying to abate the chill that was gnawing at him. He could feel sweat beading his forehead and back. He had hell of a fever, he thought with a groan. Falling sick was the last thing he wanted. Was the last thing the brothers needed. Being laid up with his moody brother? No thanks. They had been at each other's throats the last few months after Dean's return and his finding out that his brother was chugging demon blood.

There was always tense silence between them nowadays instead of the comfortable silence they shared before. They just went through the motions each day. Get up, eat, research, hunt, drive and drink. And Dean's frequent escape to bars. Sam sighed. Things had gone downhill way too fast. And Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to make Dean understand why he was doing what he was doing. Whenever he spoke up anything remotely near demon or blood, his brother would clam up and make a hasty retreat. Or glare at him till he shut up.

Thinking all this just made his headache worse. He knew he should get up and take some Tylenol. But he felt so goddamned tired. He could barely even move his head, let alone try to get up and walk. He would end up on the floor. And that would just be his luck. He wanted Dean. Sam didn't know where that thought came from. He was big guy now. He had taken care of himself before. For a whole year actually. There was nothing that Dean could do and Sam couldn't.

_You are lying, _a small voice inside him spoke up. Sam knew he was wrong. He could admit that to anyone else but not to himself. He still needed his brother, even though it was just to comfort him. And hell did he make him feel all good. Being with Dean made him feel just a tad bit happy and fearless. Because he knew that his brother would shield him from anything evil. Protect him. Just like he did every time. And Sam had gotten so used to depend on him, that the distance that had gaped between them had unnerved and depressed him. It was different when he was dead. He knew there was no Dean. His feelings were shut off. His only goal being revenge and survival. But now Dean was there. With him but not really _with_ him. And that hurt more than anything else.

His head felt heavy and stuffed with cotton. He might as well sleep it off. He would handle it in the morning when he had a bit more strength than now. Hopefully.

_I want Dean, _Sam thought as darkness closed in and he drifted off in uncomfortable nothingness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

"Hey sugar. You look alone. Want company?" A female voice drifted towards Dean. He looked over at the 20 something blonde who was looking at him through hooded eyes. Definitely drunk. Her face was waxy with her lip and brow pierced. Dean would have hooked up without thinking before. She was disgusting but _hey_ who needed Greek goddesses for one night stands? But today he just wasn't in the mood. He had a few drinks, played pool with some beefy guys, earned cash. But now he felt tired and worn out. He felt like he could sleep for days. Which he probably could thanks to the Hell nightmares he had been having since returning.

"No thanks Blondie. Not tonight." He said putting some cash on the counter and getting up. The blonde pouted but moved on to another guy sitting on the bar. If Sam had seen him putting off this girl- Dean sighed.

Sam.

Wasn't that the sole reason he was in this predicament? His little brother. Whom he went to hell for. Who didn't even blink before lying to him. And was in cahoots with a demon. Not to mention he was _drinking her blood and exorcising demons with his mind!_

When had this gotten so messed up? If anyone had told him all this a year ago then he would have laughed it off. But now? His head was spinning thinking about all this shit. And he was so damn confused. Dean dragged a hand through his hair as he started walking towards the motel. It was close enough that he didn't bring the Impala and he needed a walk. Some fresh air could help him. Dean snorted. Nothing could help him. They were so screwed up.

The motel lights blinked lazily up at him as he made his way towards their room. It was late enough for the road to be deserted except the few milling around the bar. Dean put the key in and pushed the door open. Dean stood in the darkness for a while thinking whether he had the correct room. Because first it was dark. Meaning Sam was either asleep or…. He quickly made his way inside and sighed in relief at seeing the familiar lump on the bed and the shaggy hair. Ok so not taken by anything. But that still didn't explain why Sam was in so early. He usually stayed up till Dean returned doing up research or something else. And second thing was that Dean didn't have to step over any salt lines while entering. He looked around and frowned as he saw the bare windows and door. They never ever kept the room unprotected. It was among the first rules that Dad had drilled in them from the beginning. Protection was must. And Sam had forgotten and gone to sleep.

Dean felt the familiar prick of concern and irritation he felt nowadays towards Sam. He could never fathom what he was up to nowadays. He shrugged off his coat and laid it on his bed before making his way towards Sam. The kid hadn't even woken up to his appearance. He was lucky he didn't get ambushed till now. He tapped Sam's knee.

"Sam. Hey!" Dean said. He didn't know why he was waking him up. He should just let him sleep. Atleast one of them should get proper sleep. But Dean couldn't shake the worry off him. He would just make sure he was alive and coherent and let him sleep again. But Sam didn't respond. Dean's frown deepened. Something was definitely wrong. He pulled the blanket down from his face. Damn.

Sam's face was white as the sheet and he was covered in sweat. Dean put a hand on his forehead and swore. Double damn. His brother was running a high fever. His face was heated up as a frigging oven.

"Damn it Sam." He cursed. Just then Sam shivered as the cold air hit his overheated face and his face crunched up in pain. He blearily opened his eyes and looked up at Dean with fever glazed eyes.

"Wha- Dean?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah it's me Sam. You are running a high fever." Dean replied as he placed the blanket around him and added another one from his own bed.

"Oh." He replied, tugging the blankets over his head.

"Uh-uh. What 'oh'? You are burning up like crazy and all you have to say is oh? And keep the blankets down. I need to cool you down." Dean replied, tugging the blankets down, revealing Sam's frowning face.

"M' okay.." He replied in a small voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. Nothing's wrong with you except that you are slowly roasting and that you left the room unprotected for anyone to jump you."

Dean mentally cursed himself as he saw guilt flash through his fever induced eyes. Great. That was what was missing. A fever ridden Sam with a major guilt complex.

"m' sorry. I was going to get up. But I was so t-tired.." he gave a small sigh.

"Look Sam. I am not angry at you okay? But you should have said something earlier. I wouldn't have left then." Dean said as he removed the first aid kit from his bag. He needed ice. He had seen an ice machine just outside their room.

"Really? You wouldn't have?" Sam asked in a tiny voice. Dean froze as he looked up from his bag. There was no sarcasm in his voice. He looked genuinely confused.

How the hell had they come to this? Sam doubting him regarding his own health. Sam knew he would put him before anyone else. Apparently, he had not done a single thing relaying that, he thought as guilt consumed him.

"No Sam. I wouldn't leave. You know that." He said in a steady voice.

Sam just nodded before closing his eyes.

"hey Hey! No sleeping now okay?"

"m' tired Dean."

Something in the soft voice tugged at Dean's heart. He looked so weak. And tired.

"I know kiddo. But I need to cool you down okay? I will just go outside for some ice and be back soon. Try to stay awake. Got it?" Dean said setting his hand on his leg before making him way towards the door.

"Ok."

Dean left the door slightly ajar as he walked towards the ice machine. He wanted to get back as soon as he could. Dean rubbed at the slight headache that had started. He was still tired. But he had to take care of Sam first. That always came before anything else.

His neck prickled. And a cold feeling washed over him. Someone was watching him. Dean stiffened momentarily but did not stop his work. He had to act ignorant. Damn it, he didn't even have his weapon now. All the weapons were in the car and in the room. He so did not have time for this. He had a sick brother to attend.

Slowly he carried the ice bucket and started making his way to the car away from the room. He would not let whoever was watching him come near Sam. Sam couldn't lift his head let alone fend the offender off. If only he could get a weapon. Then he could-

Any other thought was banned from his mind as something hit him hard on the back of his head. He hadn't heard any footsteps, he thought panicky as pain blossomed in his head. He tried turning around to see who his ambusher was. But before he could even move another hit send him spiraling into darkness.

_I want Sam_, was his last thought as he hit the ground hard.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Ooooookay! At first I had only decided to do a sick sam and caring Dean! But then I thought _hey! _that is really common and I need some action in this fic! So hear it is!

I will upload soon! Do not forget to review readers!

Love you all!


End file.
